


the quiet game

by listentomyheart



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Super Paper Mario Spoilers, i hate that i fucking wrote this but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentomyheart/pseuds/listentomyheart
Summary: Castle Bleck was never quite this cold in her memory.-Mimi and Dimentio find comfort in each other.





	the quiet game

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this entirely on my phone

Castle Bleck was never quite this cold in her memory.

Normally, the overbearing darkness provided a blanket of warmth, and if that were not the case, there was always a nearby torch to hover at. This night, however, it was so cold that the hairs on her arms were standing on end.

“Dimentio…” she whispered, clinging to him, “I… I'm scared.”

Dimentio ran a gloved hand down her arm, likely as a gesture of comfort, but only made her shiver more. Her heartbeat was running at a pace that she couldn't keep track of.

“Why are you scared, diletto?” he asked gently, his breath tangible on the back of her neck, “There is nothing in this castle that could bring you harm, sweet Mimi.”

Mimi replied, “Not, like, the castle itself… I'm worried about what Count Bleck is up to. He… Something's wrong.”

Dimentio pressed his face into her neck, “I understand your troubles. Please… allow me to alleviate some of your sorrows.”

“I can't impose on your kindness,” Mimi whispered, her breathing hitching as his lips stroked her bare skin.

Dimentio responded, “You are hardly an imposition… You are like an angel whose wings were unfairly snipped.”

Mimi clenched her fists, “You know as well as I do that I was never good enough for wings.”

“Do not doubt yourself, diletto,” he said, “There are none alive more holy than thou.”

“Now you're just lying,” Mimi mumbled.

Dimentio pressed a kiss to her exposed collarbone, “Perhaps.”

His gloved hands clung to the hem of her shirt, the fabric rough against her skin, until he pulled it over her head. Mimi shifted closer, the icy edge of the air almost terrifying.

Dimentio straddled her lap and held her close. His kisses started from her neck again, and grew lower and lower. His hands held her lower back up to him.

“A-Ah, Dimentio…” Mimi’s voice grew louder as he reached her breasts, the sensitive skin causing her breathing to speed up.

He pressed a lone finger to her lips, “Hush, sweet Mimi. We cannot alert anyone else, remember?”

That was one of Dimentio’s rules, nothing above a whisper. This was their moment, and who would want it spoiled by another person? She relented, but her chest continued to heave.

His kisses returned, deeper than before. It was almost as if he was taunting her, coercing her to cry out. Mimi was only just able to hold her tongue, as his moved across her breasts.

Her hand reached up and pressed on his chin, lifting it up to her face. She filled in the distance between him, kissing him despite the harsh feel of his mask against her.

Between breaths, she murmured, “I love you.”

His words felt hot in her ear, “My dear diletto… May you be safe without me.”

Mimi’s eyes flickered open, but his touch was already fading.

  
  
  
  
  


She had left the window open. Mimi sat up in bed, closing it tight, before sighing. Even after five years, the same dreams remained.

Mimi looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was not quite five, meaning she had a few more hours of rest before she had to begin work. Merlee was fair, but her working hours were many.

She slumped against her headboard, looking up at the taped on glow stars on the ceiling.

_ I love you. _

She had had the dream hundreds of times, but she had yet to hear him say those words even once.


End file.
